Numerous means for obtaining blood pressure measurements are known including both invasive and noninvasive means. A number of noninvasive measuring means are disclosed in an article by C. S. Weaver, J. S. Eckerly, P. M. Newgard, C. T. Warnke, J. B. Angell, S. C. Terry, and J. Robinson, entitled "A Study of Non-Invasive Blood Pressure Measurement Techniques" presented at a conference held at Stanford University on September, 1978 and published by the Society of Photo-Optical Instrumentation Engineers. Included in the article is a description of an algorithm for processing cuff pressure measurements and associated R-wave peak detector and Korotkov sound detector output signals for detecting artifact information in the output from the Korotkov sound detector and eliminating said artifacts from the blood pressure measurements. The present invention involves an improved Korotkov sound processing algorithm.